


I'll Be Yours

by NaimaDahmer, pinkpunk83



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Erotic, Fluff, M/M, Pornstar!Steve, Sarah is Steve's Daughter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a rich boy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, bottom!tony, explicit - Freeform, prostitute!Steve, top!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being a thirty year old father of a young girl, when you're alone in the world and the mother of your daughter is dead.<br/>Not when you want to give her the world and even more.<br/>That's why Steve chooses the easy way to make money, helped by his physical prowess and extraordinary beauty.<br/>Everything is perfectly run-in, at least until Tony Stark comes to screw all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937238) by [NaimaDahmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer), [pinkpunk83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83). 



> Hi, we're Naima and Chiara, two italian assholes.  
> As you can imagine, English is not our language, so any correction or suggestion is welcome - you never stop learning! - EDITED. Many thanks to Fluffypanda for the corrections.

In the heart of Manhattan, in one of the Big Apple’s luxurious nightclubs, a party was going on for hours. The room was full of rich and famous people, only the ones who really mattered could be a part of John William's Party to celebrate the merger with the powerful Stark Industries. Tony Stark - heir of the company, after his father Howard died in an accident some years before - was the main attraction of the evening.

He looked so confident when he walked among the people. He would say Hi to this or that business man, flirt with escorts – men or women, it made no difference – and fool around with some dumb heiress. He was followed by his inseparable CEO, Virginia Potts, who gave him a look. She was committed to retaining some serious conversation for the good of the company.

Williams, for his part, knew Tony well, they were very close, and since he had not yet let him find out what were the benefits of being his friend, he decided to approach him with a little surprise.

After a quick tour around the room, just long enough to be seen by everyone Tony had settled on a secluded couch, with some pretty girls around – and a lot of alcohol. There was a girl in his arm when his new associate approached him, She was practically a new employee since the Stark Industries would have the actual control in that merger as usual.

Tony invited John to sit next to him, pushing away one of the girls next to him. “John, buddy, sit with us!”

The man sat down, as Tony asked, and he handed him the Martini Dry he had brought for him with a smile. “Hope you're enjoying the party, I can do this and much more for my partner.” He told him, glancing at the girls and sending them away, so they could talk in private.

“Absolutely” Tony replied, very confident. In fact he was having fun at the party. There was enough alcohol to be having fun. He thought that Williams wanted to talk about something serious, since he had sent away the stupid girls.

“Since we don't talk yet about other things, over ours companies, I wanna tell you about my other interests. I think you might be interested too, if what they write about you in the newspapers is true.” said John. He raised the glass and then brought it to his lips to drink as if to toast. “I'm a producer, in my spare time. Mostly adult movies, gay porn, the ones make a lot of money.” He started, knowing that Tony would not be shocked. “I know your sexual appetites go beyond orientations.”

Tony was unsurprised indeed. He took a sip of his drink, and he showed quite interested in the subject. “John, John. You're a man of many skills and many surprises. You really have a good intuition for business. I'm listening, what do you want to propose to me?” He replied mockingly. “Unfortunately, if you're going to offer me a part, I will politely decline, everybody knows my face and it would be inappropriate, although it intrigues me as an experiment...”

Williams laughed; He was rather amused and a little drunk. “Oh no, I admit it would be nice, you would make a lot of money, but that was not what I wanted to propose.” John assured Tony, patting him on the shoulder. “As your friend, I wanted to invite you on one of the sets; I want you to meet my boys. Then who knows, maybe if you like someone, I'll offer you a ride.” He grinned, mischievous.

“Old bastard!” Tony laughed heartily, “In that case, so, I can certainly not refuse such a generous offer...” gulping down the rest of his Martini Dry in a shot.

“There's this guy, my star, I'm sure you've seen him in some movies, if you like that kind, and I'd like you to meet him.” John said, grinning and taking the last sip of alcohol from his glass. “Really, Stark, he's awesome, but he only works in the porn industry, fucks other people rarely, worth a lot of money. I have no idea how he selects his customers, when he refused me I was tempted to fire him, but I couldn’t lose my best dancing monkey. Do you understand?”

At that point Tony’s curiosity skyrocketed and he did not know if it was because of alcohol or something different. “Are you free tomorrow?” he asked.

“Tomorrow we are going to shoot a scene. If you can come, I'll introduce you. You will like him, I'm sure.” Williams gave him another pat on the back, laughing and pointing to his feet. “You see, Tony? I told you that you would not regret this merger.”

“Tell me time and place, I'll be on time.” Tony replied seriously. He wanted to see this actor. He wanted to see if John was an arrogant peacock who wanted to get into his good graces, or if in the end he was serious, and this guy was phenomenal.

“I'll text you a message with the address and the exact time. You won’t believe your eyes.” The man nodded and then walked away to greet other people and take care of entertaining a couple of rich and spoiled young girls.

__

 

John's text arrived around noon, just in time for Tony's alarm clock to go off. He had missed a day of work, despite the continuous calls of his CEO, Pepper.

 

_Waiting for you at 16:00 at 32 12th Street Little._

 

Who would have thought that there were gay porn "studios" in the middle of the Meatpacking District.

 

Tony found himself in front of the meeting place at four in the afternoon, on time for almost the first time in his life, escorted by his driver Happy. He called John to tell him he was in front of the building’s entrance. Impeccable as always, he was wearing one of his Italian light gray suits and Prada sunglasses; his hair was sculpted with gel.

 

The other man, less elegant than usual, showed up at the door with his usual aplomb, greeted him by patting his back, and invited him to come and follow. They rented the whole penthouse as the set of the movie. It was one of the most expensive he had ever produced, but it was nothing that his pockets could not face calmly.

 

They took the elevator in which a quite relaxing tune played and the man tugged at his hair in the mirror, glancing at Tony. “The actors are getting ready; I hope this does not shock you.” He teased, winking.

 

Tony, who had not yet taken off his sunglasses, slightly lowered the lens to look at him with derision. “Shocked and Tony Stark cannot be in the same sentence.” He adjusted his glasses and continued. “I have experience with how actors prepare themselves on these sets, I would never have come if I had not had any idea of what I would face, don't worry.” The tone was slightly annoyed, who did he think he was?

 

“I'm joking, buddy, relax.” John laughed, as the elevator doors opened. They found themselves in the Penthouse hall. The door was open, so they went in without problems. There really was a lot of space and it looked like a real movie set like one of Hollywood’s, It was very professional. People moved frantically from one end of the room to another. In a corner of the room stood a small group of attractive young men, completely naked, while they had makeup and hair done and the other guys, equally pretty, gave them blow jobs to prepare them.

 

“Welcome to my world.” Williams said to Tony, wrapping his arm around him and pointing to a guy in another, quieter corner of the room.

 

The guy was sitting on one of those actors chairs, with papers in his hand and wearing a full military camouflage, with combat boots and military tags. He was blond, naturally blond, and behind the long blond eyelashes he had bright blue eyes that drew you in. He was distracted from his reading, as he licked his full red lips. He looked like a normal guy, a very pretty guy. He certainly didn’t have the attitude of a porn star, but he definitely drew attention, with that chiseled physique and the beautiful face of a good guy.

 

“Is that him?” Tony tried to ask discreetly, while staring at him. He did not understand why the guy was in the corner reading who knows what. But there was something about this guy that attracted him, he had completely ignored all of the stallions team that was heating up, not even interested in them. He wanted to know more of that mysterious, different and attractive blond.

 

“Do not you recognize that face?” John asked, grinning and taking Tony in that direction, to let him meet his best actor. “He doesn't even need preparation, you'll see. He's a fuckin' sex machine; he manages to get hard even five times in a row. He's truly gifted.” He laughed, and with that last sentence caught the attention of the boy in question, who looked up from the papers with perplexity. He immediately shifted his attention to Tony, as he has never seen him on the set, but he certainly does not go unnoticed - plus he was very famous, thanks to magazines covers who got day by day with scoops and various gossips.

 

“A face like that is hard to forget… If I've ever seen a film with him, I would have been so caught up with something else to focus on the actors' faces.” When Tony saw the guy turn he made a slight sign of greeting with his head, grinning quite expressively.

 

John laughed at the Tony's statement and then looked at the guy, approaching and motioning him to get up, because he wanted introduce him to Tony. “Steve, sweetheart, look who I brought you.”

 

Steve did as he asked, leaving the papers on the chair, in an orderly way, and approached Stark to introduce himself. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. Steve Rogers, I’ve read a lot about you.” Obviously he was referring to the newspapers and gossip, more than anything else. “I'm glad you like my movies.”

 

Tony's handshake was firm and decisive and he did not let go for a longer time than necessary. “Awesome, a natural talent.” He lied, though something told him that Steve had to be really a natural talent. He wanted to experience it himself as soon as possible, for sure.

 

Looking Steve closely, he was even more beautiful and charismatic, had a sort of aura that made him different from everyone else. Oddly, Tony was attracted to Steve in a nanosecond. People hardly interested him or intrigued him.

 

“I thought you didn't like this kind of movie” Steve continued, letting go of Tony's hand and giving him one of his best smiles. Then he put his hands in his pockets, not knowing exactly what to do. “Are you staying for the shooting or have you just passed by to say hello?” He asked concerned, before John interrupts him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, even though he was a bit shorter.

 

“So, Tony, do you want to see the full package?” Obviously he was talking about Steve's body, John grabbed with one hand Steve's green army tank top and pulled out the fabric, with a jerk, exposing the torso, showing the sculpted abs and toned pectorals. “It's all his stuff, would you believe? You have to see his great fat cock; it's perfect for the screen.” He laughed at his own joke, while Steve let him do it, despite the irritated expression.

 

Tony, who had not yet taken off his sunglasses, pushed them to lay them over the head. His gaze was stuck on Steve, on his face, though for a second his eyes have fallen on the guy's perfect chest.

 

“John.” He said firmly, making him understand that it was not nice to talk like that in front of Steve. “I will stay to see the shooting, Mr. Rogers. I'm curious to see behind the scenes.”

 

The man left Steve, with a pat on the back, and decided to move away, nodding in agreement to Tony, he decided to leave them alone for a moment, even showing a meaningful look at Steve, as a warning.

 

The guy straightened his tank, not seeming uncomfortable, however, he was used to undressing in front of people. “You can call me Steve, if you like...” He didn't like when others were too formal and treated him as if he was a classy person, he was a whore - and certainly he was not proud of it. “May I ask you for a favor?”

 

“Sure, Steve. Whatever you want.” Tony replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

The guy smiled, not expecting such kindness, and walked away for a moment looking for one of the magazines that held there to spend time during the preparations. Surely there was some article or some photoshoot about Tony. In fact he found a copy of Forbes in which he was on the front page, a few months old, but definitely perfect for its purpose. He walked back to him and handed it to him, along with a pen.

 

“My daughter, Sarah, is ten years old and you are her idol. You can sign it for her? Today she wrote this beautiful essay-“, he pointed to the papers on the chair, smiling. “And I wanted to reward her in some way. I'm sure she will be happy. I hope it's not a problem.” Usually, when he said he had a daughter, people looked at him shocked. In fact, he was young, just turned thirty, and he did not exactly have a job proper for family man.

 

The bloated ego of Tony had a burst of energy. Plus, it was unusual to be told that he was an idol for a ten year old girl. “Really? Why me?” He asked with a false modesty, so obvious that it would have been clear even to a deaf. He took the pen and the magazine and began to scribble an inscription with autograph.

 

“She loves science; she has already decided she wants to attend the MIT.” Said the guy, quiet, watching Tony's calligraphy, taking the magazine from his hands when he was done. “You are very kind, she will be very happy” Thanked him again, putting the magazine on her daughter's essay. “John told me that you want a meeting.” And at that point, it seemed appropriate to talk about work.

 

“Smart girl. Good.” Stark complimented sincerely. “Sure I do want a meeting, Steve…” Confirmed then, continuing the work discourse. “You have some time for me?” He rubbed his chin, very slowly, continuing to stare at the guy from head to toe.

 

Steve was very selective, but Tony was young and attractive, very attractive, and didn’t even looked like a total jerk like John, so there was no reason to refuse, plus having sex with a guy like that would have been useful, in a sense.

 

“John told me you wanted the meeting for tomorrow, but there is my daughter's recital and I could not miss it. I hope it's not a problem to change the date, as long as your schedule allows it.”

 

“I would never allow you to miss your daughter's recital. I decide my schedule, don't worry.” Stark then pulled his phone from his breast pocket and checked the agenda of the next days. “The day after tomorrow, at seven pm, would suit you?” He asked, striking out the video conference with one of the branches in Tokyo. Pepper would be furious, but he did not care much, all the paperwork only irritated him. If it was just for him he would spend his days working in his workshop-laboratory.

 

“Perfect, thanks.” Steve replied sincerely, happy not to have received a refusal. Stark looked really a gentle and affable person, not like the others described him. “I don't go to the client’s house, clients don't come to my house, I don't want to mix work with private life. So we have to meet in a hotel room, of course, paid by you, I hope it's not a problem. I do not care where, or the number of stars, should only be a quiet and clean place.” Unfortunately, every time he finds himself negotiating with a client he must make clear certain things before, to avoid unnecessary misunderstandings.

 

Tony let out a smile, a Swiss precision, that guy. He rarely went with prostitutes, people simply fucked with him just because he was Tony Stark and if they were lucky enough they ended up on Perez Hilton's blog or on TMZ.

 

“No problem even for this, Steve. I annually book a suite at the Waldorf Astoria. We can go there, if that isn't too fancy. It is certainly not the type of hotel for casual encounters, but I leave them so much money, so they don't care anything about what I do.”

 

Steve nodded, accepting, without writing down the address, he knew the hotel; he also had an excellent memory. “If you want to do it without a condom you have to show me recent analysis, for security of both of us. I do not like to use toys or whips, at least not for work, so no strange ideas or weird requests.” That was a point to clarify at the beginning; he has learnt that rich people had strange appetites. “I was paid by John to be with you two hours, even one more minute will cost you an extra. I don't sleep with clients, no cuddling, I prefer to avoid kissing if possible.”

 

“Stop, stop! I really admire your being professional, but we can talk about it at the meeting, right?” Tony was very tempted to touch his chest with a finger, but he was more than certain that if he dared to touch him there, at least he would lose his hand. “Can you show me a place where I can sit while you are filming?”

 

The guy nodded, licked his lips a little uncomfortably, he knew he was too precise and demanding, but he needed things to go well and everything to be organized and planned. Then he gestured him to follow him, as he approached the point where the filming would have taken place and pointed to a chair right next to John, reserved for him. Then gave him one last look and walked over to the group of half-naked actors, who welcomed him with hugs and pats on the back, all the way he had already shot a few films with many of those.

 

Tony then went to sit where Steve had told him, grabbing his glass of bourbon ready on the table next to him. “Let's see what he can do, preconditions seem good.” He told to the business partner.

 

“That guy is a goldmine.” John was holding his glass and seemed already pretty drunk, while the director gave the latest tips about the sex scene to be shot and called the actors on stage. The set was a kind of barracks, with cots and bare walls, as if the focus was only about what would have happened.

 

Steve let himself be guided, positioned at the center of the stage with the guys already completely naked around him, a sign that it was not exactly the first scene of the film. Then, the director said action, and everyone knew exactly what to do. Two of the boys moved on a camp bed, as a backdrop to the real scene, while two others were beginning to excite Steve, teasing him with hands and tongue through clothing, without even undressing him. There is no need to say that he did not have problems to get hard, the big cock was immediately visible through the camouflage pants.

 

Tony stood with his glass in the air, noting the Steve’s ability to get hard like that. It was really an amazing thing.

 

“But are you sure that he didn't take anything?” He whispered to John.

 

“You know how many times we offered Viagra? He never took it, he doesn't need it.” John said, rather taken from the scene, without taking his eyes from the guys.

 

Steve looked at Tony who seemed impressed and he could not help but smile, turning into a completely different person. When he was on the set and had sex, he was more relaxed and not thinking of anything other than that, when in real life he had other problems preoccupying him.

 

His colleague said something, calling him Captain, and he turned to meet his lips in a rude kiss, while the other guy bent down to unbutton his pants, sliding them along the thighs and discovering his thick cock in a pair of white tight briefs.

 

“He makes me hard, look at that face.” John says, pretty rough, taking a sip from his glass of whiskey.

 

And Tony understands him well; he began to feel discomfort in the lower parts too, so he decided to cross his legs to avoid creating a show of himself, even though at that time no one would have noticed. He took another sip at his liquor to try to calm down.

 

Steve's tank was removed, leaving him bare-chested, while a guy licked his nipples and the other began to work on his dick through the fabric, wetting it. All the attention seemed to be on Rogers, he was the star of the movie, but he did not seem to make any effort to keep the attention on himself.

 

Steve closed his eyes and bit his lip, looking down at the guy who was licking his cock, putting a hand in his own pants to pull out the erection and start getting serious. The actor seemed to like it and caught his eye, leaving him hitting his face with his cock, against his cheek, with complicity, and taking it in his mouth, Steve's fingers through his hair forced him to swallow, while groans were beginning to get louder - and many do not seemed fake at all.

 

Tony nearly spat his bourbon when Steve's talent showed up. With difficulty, he managed to put down the glass, without raising his eyes from the scene. He had seen a lot of cocks in his life, but not perfect like that one.

 

No need to emphasize the fact that he did not leave his position for the whole shooting and he couldn't wait for their business meeting.

 


End file.
